<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all of me loves all of you by sunsofmars (sun_fey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656953">all of me loves all of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars'>sunsofmars (sun_fey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fairy tail pride 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Idiots in Love, M/M, Obliviousness, POV Outsider, What else is new, these boys are dumb, they're in love and literally everyone else knows except them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>natsu and gray were in love.</p><p> </p><p>(title from all of me by john legend)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fairy tail pride 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I Take Pride in What I Am 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all of me loves all of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day #1 of the I Take Pride In What I Am event </p><p>prompt: love</p><p> </p><p>I've ultimately decided that I'm not posting these in order and that most of them are gonna be late. some of the fics I'm working on turned out longer than expected. the prompts/pairings I'm doing are labeled (a) for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777081">interconnected</a> series I've started, and (b) for unrelated fics. I'll finish all the (b) fics first to get them out the way, and then post the (a) fics</p><p>I think y'all know what this one is</p><p> </p><p>it's a short one, but please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu and Gray were in love. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Except for them, of course.</p><p> </p><p>They were so blind to their romantic feelings for each other; the tension between them was growing every day, and so blatantly obvious. They were always together; wherever one was, the other was almost always guaranteed to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the guild, you would think they were intense rivals, and nothing else. But the members of Fairy Tail knew better. </p><p> </p><p>They knew that their rivalry was simply a way to keep tabs on each other, to make sure that they were strong enough; if they couldn't handle each other, there was no way they'd handle an enemy.</p><p> </p><p>They knew Natsu worried constantly about Gray's safety.</p><p> </p><p>They knew Gray was always trying to come up with ways to protect Natsu. </p><p> </p><p>They knew that if one of them fell, the other would stop at nothing to avenge him. </p><p> </p><p>Gray and Natsu were in love, and they were  the only ones that didn't know. Their guild members were silently rooting for them, and waited for the day that they would finally confess. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(That day came two months after Alvarez. </p><p> </p><p>They were arguing again — what was new — but it was different. Their bickering was usually intense, but today,  it was different. The air around them seemed more tense than usual.</p><p> </p><p>It started out normally — them just insulting each other. Nothing weird about it. </p><p> </p><p>But, in a matter of seconds, it went from simple insults to taunting, and then straight up screaming and throwing things at each other. Everyone was surprised; even Erza and Lucy were looking on in bewilderment, making no move to stop them in fear of getting caught in the crossfire.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu was saying something about Gray being "an idiotic, suicidal bastard who had no regard for his friends' feelings" and Gray was retaliating with "I wouldn't have to be if you didnt throw yourself at danger all the time". It was escalating to the point where magic was being tossed around, and Erza, apprehension be damned, was about to step in and stop it, as were a few others.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Gray was yelling "I love you, you fucking idiot!" loud enough for the whole guild to hear, and Natsu — and everyone else — stopped and stared at him, stunned. Erza stalled, looking in between the two. </p><p> </p><p>Was it happening....?</p><p> </p><p>The dragonslayer snapped out of his shock and was shouting back "I love you too, you bastard!" before he pulled Gray in for a fierce kiss, which the ice mage returned eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>The guild didn't hesitate for a second, and broke out into wild cheers as the two of them pulled away and grinned at each other.</p><p> </p><p><em>Finally.</em>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Gray, promise me you won't give up your life for my sake again. I can't deal with the idea of you sacrificing yourself for me."</p><p>"Fine. But you have to promise to stop putting yourself in dangerous situations. I think I'd go insane if anything happened to you, Natsu."</p><p>"Deal. I love you, you pervy stripper."</p><p>"I love you too, stupid flamebrain." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>this was.......lame......... but I tried </p><p>I am literally DAYS behind on all my work for the event and I want to STOP EXISTING </p><p>I am so tired</p><p> </p><p>hope you liked it. peace ✌🏾</p><p> </p><p>(<a href="https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>